disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey For a Bunny (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes, Honey For a Bunny. Transcript Bunga (Narrating): '''Honey For a Bunny. (Kion is seen doing some spring cleaning at Pride Rock.) '''Kion: '''Oh, I love spring cleaning, out with old and—where did I get this bendy thing? (after a short silence) Oh, well. (throws the boomerang look-alike stick) All done. (whistles to the entrance) Oof! '''Skully: '''Hiya, Lion-boy. Consider yourself surprisingly swooped by me. (chuckles) '''Kion: '''How lucky should or can I get? '''Skully: '''Ooh, tisk (x3), you oughta start cleaning more. '''Kion: '''I was. '''Skully: '''Oh, don’t worry. I’ll help. '''Kion: '''No, no, no, no, no! I can do it my—(Skully already drops some stuff) self. '''Skully: '''What are you going to do with all of this junk anyway? '''Kion: '''I’m taking them to the dump. '''Skully: '''Whoa! That’s a nice boomerang. You really gonna throw this out? (There is a silence between Kion and Skully.) '''Kion: '''Actually, I was going to give this to you. (pushes Skully out of the entrance) Nice of you to stop by Skully, bye-bye! Phew! Every time that bird helps, I end up in a massive mess. '''Skully: Oh, and (crash) I almost forgot. Here’s the mangoes I borrowed yesterday. Kion (sighs): You’re welcome. Were they good? Skully: Oh yeah, and the carnival was definitely fun. Kion: Yeah thought so-- (mangoes fall on him) Ugh! Not again! Skully: That some bookend you got there. Kion: I know. It's a...It's a wonderful bookend. It's a beautiful bunny bookend. It's- it's... Skully: Well, it's all by itself, lion boy. You oughta have two of them or you can't get your stuff standing up. Kion: Oh, I know. I've looked everywhere for it's mate. (after a long silence) Ugh! You’re right, Skully. Without the other bookend, this one's useless. I might as well (sniffs) get rid of it. (The scene changes) Goodbye, old bunny. I wish I could find your mate. (dumps the junk and leaves) Cheezi: What do you wanna do today? Chungu: I don't know. What do you wanna do today? Cheezi: I don't know. What do you wanna do today? Chungu: I don't know. What do you wanna do today? Cheezi: I don't know. What do you wanna do today? (Cheezi and Chungu both gasp when they look at the dump.) Chungu: Oooh! Look at this stuff. Cheezi: Hey, Chungy, check this out! Snow shoes. Chungu: Oh wow. (gasp) What a cute fluffy bunny. Cheezi: '''And we don't have to feed it. (The scene changes.) '''Stealthy: There. Camoflauge: All done. Cheezi: Hi there, Stealthy. Chungu: Hi there, Camoflauge. Both: Do you think it will snow soon? Stealthy: Snow? (chuckles) It's just the beginning of Summer, you two. Cheezi: Aw. We wanna try our new snow shoes out. Camoflauge: Oh, but those are tennis rackets. Chungu: They are? Cheezi: Aw, but we don't a tennis ball. (Stealthy runns into Disappearance Island and comes out with a tennis ball.) Both: Oh boy! Chungu: Trade ya: my bunny for a ball. Camoflauge: We’d be glad to, Chungy, but we don't know what to do with this. Stealthy: Wait. Since bunnies hop, we might as well give to Bunga as a hopping gift. Camoflauge: Good idea. (The scene changes.) Bunga (gasps): Why thank you you guys. It looks perfect... What is it? Stealthy: It's a bookend. Camoflauge: When you have two of them they hold things up. Bunga: She looks lonely. (there is a short silence) I know. Since she's all alone, we'll hold her up. (three minutes later) Bye Stealthy, bye Camoflauge, and thank you! Oh Kion, come and check out my new Honey-Bunny. Kion: What's a Honey-Bunny? (gasps) That's a bunny bookend?! Bunga! Bunga! I've gotta have it! I trade ya for it. Uh, let's see grubs, day off-- honey yes. You can a jar of the most sweet tasting honey. Bunga: No. Why, this is a gift that I've already just got. I'm not gonna give it away. Kion: Two jars. Bunga (his stomach starts to rumble): I mustn't. Kion: Three jars. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight! Bunga (moans in choosing): Fine! I agree. Kion: Wonderful. I'll be right back. (zooms to Pride Rock) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-- Oh no, I don't have eight! I'll get the honey myself. How hard can that be even if Bunga does it? (the scene changes) Hmm, there it is. Here goes. (starts to climb and gets his claws stuck) Obviously, I forgot lions don't climb trees. Skully: Boo! (as Kion is startled) Hey there, Lion-boy. (chuckles) What's the matter? Kion: Ah Skully, I need your help. I need to get some honey from that hive. Skully: Not to worry, Lion-boy. Getting honey is what I can do best. I just knock that old honey hive down...Australian style. (throws his boomerang which comes back towards them) LOOK OUT, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!! (he and Kion run away from the boomerang until they jump into a mud puddle) Bleck! Who wants an old boomerang anyway? (Later...) Kion: Are you sure this is such a good idea? Romeo: Of course, Lion-cub. After all, what could worse than a little stick with my tree gripping plungers? Kion (tests the plungers and starts to climb): Say, Rome, you’re right. These work wonderfully. Why, I feel like a—like a graceful bird. Romeo and Robot: DUCK! Kion: No, not a duck! Like, uh, a swan. Romeo: No, not duck! Duck your head! Kion (ducks his head as the boomerang flies by): I hope these strings are double-knotted. Romeo: Don't worry, they are double... I forgot the knots. (Kion screams as he falls and crashes) Hey, listen up ya scaredy cat, there is another a plan, and I gotta tell ya it's a hundred percent safe. Kion: Safe? Well... (Later...) Captain Drake: Now, once you’re up in the air, all I gotta do is tow ya straight up to the honey hive, graceful as an airplane, a helicopter even! (rides on his motorcycle while Kion is seen rolling on the ground while attached to a kite, hits the tree, while the motorcycle spins, making Drake scream until it stops) Kion: Any more bright ideas? Captain Drake: As matter of fact, (laughing) there is a couple. (Later that night...) Kion: I--I don't think I want that honey after all, Gekko. Gekko: Come on, Kion, can't you hear that bookend calling for you? Kion! Kion: Alright, alright, but what is the plan? Gekko (puts on a gold hat, puts down a tee and a golf ball, and hits the golf ball with a rope attached to the tree): Now, all you have to do is hold on to this and swing up to the hive. Oh, but first...DUCK! Kion (he and Gekko duck their heads as the boomerang flies by): Alright, here goes. (swoops but just misses the hive) Not bad, G-Liz, but the rope's too short. Gekko: Oh, that's easy. All we gotta do is add some more rope. (ties the two ropes together) Ready? Kion: Ready. (swoops down, but this time, sinks in the earth with a short silence) Great. (Later...) No! I'm not handling more of your stunts this time, Janja! Janja: Oh, would you relax? I'll handle the dangerous stuff this time. (Kion jumps on the seesaw which has Janja sent flying, but he hits a branch and lands on the seesaw, sending Kion flying and screaming all the way through the tree, and Captain Drake pats his paw as he wakes up.) Kion: Ah! Don't touch me! J-J-Just forget it. (stammers) I’ll never get that stupid hive! (is about to cry, but the tree is about to fall down.) Skully: Huh? Romeo: Oh my gosh! Janja: Look out! (All run for cover as the tree falls with a crash. Later, Kion is shaking until he sees the hive near him.) Romeo: Psst. (hands Kion over a dust blower which he uses to suck the bees in the blower and blows them in a bottle that Drake's holding and a puts cap on the bottle, then he sucks the honey and blows it in the jar) Kion: I DID IT! (Laughs) THAT BUNNY BOOKEND IS PRACTICLY ON MY SHELF! (small chuckle) The honey's mine bees, and there's nothing you can do about it. (maniacally laughes until...) Janja: Look out! (The boomerang still flies by, but it also hits the cap as the bees fly out and start chasing Kion.) Captain Drake: At least you can't show them any fear, Ki! These rascals can sense nightmares. Kion: THANKS FOR THE TIP!!!!!!!!! (Thirty minutes later...) Kion: Here you go, Bunga. Eight jars of honey as agreed. Bunga: Wow! Why, thank you Kion. I hope it wasn't too much...Oh yes, the bunny. Here ya go, bud. Kion: AT LAST! I'VE GOT IT! Whoo! Now all I've gotta do is go to the dump and get my old one back. Cheezi: Look, Chungu. There's the bunny we gave to Stealthy and Camouflage. Stealthy: More looks like the bunny we gave to Bunga. Kion: What? You-You mean you two got this bunny? Chungu: Uh huh, from the dump. Camouflage: Then it was from these two. Kion: The dump? You got it from the— But that means we've been chasing after MY OWN BOOKEND?! (goes crazy for thirty seconds and falls into the wheelbarrow) Bunga: Kion? (Kion is still going crazy down the hill as the others try to warn him to watch out, but he already crashes. The next day in the Lair of the Lion Guard...) Rafiki: And this should help with the pain. (Someone is heard calling Kion.) Kion (sniffs): Come in. Romeo (enters): Well? What are you waiting for? Go and tell him. Bunga: Well, Kion, we knew since the bookend meant so much to you. So there for while you were gone, we all felt pretty bad about what we've done, but at least there won't be a bookstand without a bookend mate. Kion (gasps): My mate! Where did you guys find it? Skully: Well, you wouldn't believe a party would get so out of hand, and a bookend would fall right into your hat. Kion: Wow, I don't know what to say guys, but...thank you. Thank you all so very much. (his friends hug him) Makini: Rafiki, we've got an emergency. Rafiki: What is it? Makini: Let's just say, it has something to do with...DUCK! (The boomerang flies in the Lair.) Kion: OWWW! My legs! (The End) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Bunga